Steps, Stars and the Rooftop
by onceminutos
Summary: High School AU. Sebastian wasn't big on asking people out on dates. He was seventeen, working part time at a mechanic's and taking advanced classes so he could get the fuck out this town and not live under the judgmental enslaving eyes of all the Overland Park natives.


**Steps, Stars and the Rooftop**

Sebastian wasn't big on asking people out on dates. He was seventeen, working part time at a mechanic's and taking advanced classes so he could get the fuck out this town and not live under the judgmental enslaving eyes of all the Overland Park natives. But when he finds himself at some hotshot jock's party for no particular reason, he ends up walking over to the spot on the roof where he had been watching the odd new kid sit alone all night.

It wasn't a _date_. A date is when you flirt with someone and shit and then ask them out. He wasn't asking the new kid out, he was joining him. Even though Sebastian wasn't really the type to join people either. He preferred being left alone. No one in the goddamn town was worth even saying a 'Hello' to.

But the new kid wasn't from Overland Park. He'd heard he came from the UK. He was like Sebastian. Not American. And just like Sebastian, the way he dressed and talked was supposed to be weird. So he was okay with that. And to be honest, the new kid intrigued him.

A couple of days ago he was sitting on his step, eating chips and reading some shitty novel they had to do an essay on for English, when the new kid had walked on his step and past him. No one ever did that. It was his step and everyone hated it for that. Surely the new kid should have known about that norm, he'd already been there for about two weeks. He must have heard the _stay away from that Moran guy_.

Not only had he done that but he had turned to look at Sebastian with this weird look. Sebastian couldn't really describe it, he still doesn't know what had happened there, just that the kid's eyes were boring intently on him and they were so brown and devious and filled with something that could only be called alluring. And he had _smiled _at Sebastian.

"Hey." Sebastian says leaning down to take a seat next to him on the roof. Now that he had climbed all the way up, he really could feel the cold air and wondered how the kid could just sit there in a T-shirt for more than a minute.

The kid looks over at him and breaks out into that smile again. "Hello." He says cheerily.

"Sebastian." He says holding out a hand to the kid.

"Jim." The kid says taking his hand and shaking it over enthusiastically.

Sebastian starts to wonder if he's drunk and sticks his hands deep into his pocket when Jim finally lets go of it. That name; Jim. It was so odd seeing a teenager with that name. It just seemed like something an adult would call himself. Why couldn't he go with James or something?

"So um enjoying the party?" Sebastian asks even though it was pretty obvious Jim wasn't even a part of the party. Everyone else was downstairs dancing or snogging in the hot tub.

"Nah." Jim says turning to look at him. "Parties aren't really my thing."

Sebastian chuckles. He adjusts himself so he isn't inclining on himself while he sits and relaxes. "I know how you feel, mate."

Jim smiles. "Why are you here then?"

Sebastian shrugs. "A friend. He said it would be 'fun'. Lots of ladies or something."

Jim bites his lip and smiles but it doesn't seem genuine. He looks a little out, like he's busy thinking something over. He glances at Sebastian a couple times, making him frown, then laughs to himself a bit while shaking his head as if trying to discard his last thought.

"What?" Sebastian asks, knowing Jim was thinking something about him.

Jim smiles, this time it's the same devious one he had given him days ago, and lies down on the roof so he's gazing up at the skies with a peaceful face. Sebastian narrows his eyes and finds himself getting a bit put off. What kind of answer was that?

"You were thinking something." Sebastian grumbles.

"Yeah, I was." Jim says calmly. He looks away at the stars and over at Sebastian. His eyes glowing with some sort of amusement and what? Interest? Was Jim interested? And if he was, in what?

Sebastian?

Sebastian lays down beside him because he was tired of looking down. "And that was?"

"I was thinking of a couple of things actually." Jim says turning to look at him and making their faces be a lot closer than Sebastian had expected. They were only inches from their noses bumping and from afar it probably looked like they were kissing. Strangely enough that makes his heart beet speed up a little and his cheeks flush with heat.

"And those things were?" Sebastian asks probably sounding a little slow because the brown eyes were on him again and it was hard to think straight from how deep they were. Each one was like a swirling abyss of mischievousness and emotions he couldn't decipher.

"One was that you came up here and joined me as I thought you would have."

Sebastian blinks. _What?_ Jim had gone up to that spot so he would follow him?

"The other," Jim continues saying calmly. "Was that if you hadn't come to the party for the _lots of ladies or something_, I would have dropped the big 'hey, wanna make out?'"

Sebastian doesn't know if he should laugh or not. If anything could be assured it was that he definitely did not come for the 'lots of ladies' but more for the 'or something'. And by that _or something_, he quite frankly meant Jim. In all honesty Jim had caught his attention. And no one caught his attention. Ever.

As soon as he realized that the boy with the eyes had become a great interest to him, he had to explore this new discovery. And going to the party the boy was apparently attending seemed like the only natural thing to do.

"Well," Sebastian says scooting a little closer so their noses do bump, making his stomach twist aggressively. "Do you want to make out?"

Jim smiles. His eyes settle on Sebastian's and for a moment there is no secrets and dark little plans but a softer thing that looks a lot like affection. _Now I think he has a crush on me. Jesus Christ. _"I think that's my line."

Sebastian chuckles and bites his bottom lip. His own eyes stray away from the brown ones in front of him and he lets them take in all the boy's features. _God , he was beautiful_. Probably one of the prettiest things he had ever seen. With the nicest lips he'd ever seen. It was almost fucking impossible how much they made Sebastian really want to kiss him.

"I'm hoping," Sebastian says hovering just inches away from Jim's mouth, watching him run his tongue along his lip. "Your answer to my question is a yes."

Jim bites his lip, taking the skin into his mouth and nibbling a little. His eyes, the brown orbs of mass destruction, flicker up to Sebastian's and stay there. Sebastian finds himself keeping his own so frozen onto the ones in front of him that he doesn't notice Jim closing the gap between them until his warm lips are pressed against his own.


End file.
